


Right Idea Wrong Disability (Comic)

by NarglesOnHerTongue



Series: Avengers Assembly Line [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarglesOnHerTongue/pseuds/NarglesOnHerTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon a Time, MsBrooklyn wrote a wonderful series, I had a crazy idea, and I got permission.</p>
<p>This is for you oh great writer of epics!</p>
<p>From the original:<br/>There's a prompt here http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org that asked for a story about the Avengers having to accommodate the various disabilities of their members. This story takes a little detour but definitely scratches the itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBrooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrooklyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Right Idea, Wrong Disability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252344) by [MsBrooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrooklyn/pseuds/MsBrooklyn). 



Page 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ow, My poor hand.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ow.ow.ow
> 
> I can't feel my pinky-finger...and it's spazzing...that's probably bad
> 
> But at least this one was easier...


	4. Chapter 4

 

We'll all hold JARVIS to it. I'm exhausted and I cant wait until I can feel those last two fingers again

thank you dear reviewer Greeneyes_fan for pointing out that JARVIS was having difficulty being read!


	5. Chapter 5

_**"We have plenty of food in the Tower," Steve offers though he knows it's probably pointless. "Tony has a private chef."** _

_**"Of course he does."** _

_**"It's not charity, Mike. The team eats here."** _

_**"I'm not part of your team."** _

_**"Yet."** _


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




End file.
